


Since When Did Conan Have A Father?

by KidWestHope16



Series: Papa Jigen [2]
Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fake Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Guardianship dispute, Jigen is a good Papa, Papa Jigen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Based of art by Edorazzi on Tumblr with permission to write a fic.though I have altered a few thingsIt's parent-teacher conference day. And Conan seems to have acquired an extra set of parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Conan actually got adopted in Vespania by Jigen.  
> http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/155009116280/listen-if-i-dont-get-canon-incidences-of-lupin

Conan watched Ran mark on the calendar parent-teacher conference at 3:30. And hang the notice on the fridge before leaving a note on her father's desk. "It's fine Ran-neechan. Kobayashi-Sensei knows my parents are over seas." Ran huffed and looked at him with a serious look. "It's important for parents to see the progress of their child's education. Since your parents can't be here Otou-san can do it in their place." Conan sighed but let it slide knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise.

It wasn't like he even cared about the results, he knew he had straight A's with only a few absences a month for getting injured. His future was secured, wait... Why was he thinking about middle school! He wasn't going to remain a child forever. Well not again at least.  
"Are you okay Conan-kun?" Conan dropped his pencil and laughed nervously when he saw Otchan and Ran staring at him in concern. "Yeah. I was thinking about something I saw on TV." He saw them sharing a look and continue whatever they were doing while Conan finished writing a letter to his mom about the interview letter sent in the mail for his father. He'd rather email or call her but she was on an internet black out for one of her movies. "Are you writing to your Kaa-san?" Conan shoved the papers under his shirt with a blush. "No!" He got up and went downstairs to the office to finish his letter in piece. "Stupid conference." Conan muttered rolling the pen across the desk and watching it roll back. Now they'll be watching him closely and question how he was raised. He saw the book on parenting under Ran's bed and the book on helping troubled children feel safe in Otchan's desk drawer. It was buried under adoption paperwork which was buried under statements for services rendered for the Detective Agency.

They shouldn't worry about him, he was fine.

Conan didn't understand how this happened. Sure he noticed someone following him, and he tried to find out who it was. But this was something he hadn't expected. Not in the least.

"Lupin." Conan stared at Lupin who grinned unrepentantly then looked to his left and saw Jigen smoking. "Papa!" Conan laughed childishly as.he threw his arms out into the air. Jigen was on his knees rubbing his knuckles into Conan's hair. "Just for today." Conan stopped laughing and looked up at the two in confusion. "Eh? Ah!" Conan's feet left the ground and he was deposited on someone's shoulders. He saw a hat and smiled gently crossing his arms around the headband of the hat. "Kobayashi-Sensei right?" Conan stared blankly at Lupin nodding absently trying to get his mind to function. But he couldn't seem to think straight, after all Lupin and Papa were going to his parent-teacher conference for him.  


'Oh no! I'm running late to Conan-kun's parent-teacher meeting!' Ran thought as she rushed out of the school gates having left later than normal due to some fans who wanted advice on taking karate. 

 

"Yes. I understand ma'am. But as I said earlier on the phone I have a prior engagement. I can't go with you now." Kogoro eyed his watch irritably as the simpering woman raised her price. This woman wanted her husband's money and was willing to hire a Detective to find dirt on her children so they wouldn't receive any money. He was already running late as is!

 

"I have to say when I set up this meeting I was expecting Mouri-san. But instead Conan-kun's father and uncle have shown up. This is wonderful news! You must be so excited to see your father Conan-kun." Conan stared blankly at Kobayashi-Sensei from where he was sitting on Papa's lap. What the heck was happening here?

"Aside from a few absences he's doing very good in school. He's focused and driven, always turns his homework in on time. His reading comprehension is outstanding for his age and if he wanted it's possible for him to move up a grade or two." Kobayashi-Sensei smiled at Conan who stubbornly shook his head. "As I've been saying, Conan-kun is a wonderful student."  
"Kobayashi-Sensei, Conan-kun! Sorry I'm late for the meeting-" Ran stared at the two men sitting in front of Kobayashi-Sensei with Conan-kun on the lap of one of the men. "Kobayashi-Sensei please call the police!" Ran cried out in horror as she threw her book bag and brought her hands up ready to fight. "Eh!! These aren't Conan-kun's parents?!" Kobayashi-Sensei jumped up phone in hand. "Oops. We're rumbled." Lupin shrugged nonchalantly remaining in his seat. 

 

"I'm really late!" Kogoro rushed into the classroom and paused at the scene before him. There was a man in a red suit jacket on the floor, Kobayashi-Sensei drinking tea and making conversation with a man whose face was shadowed by his hat. And Conan was sitting on the man's lap enjoying cheesecake while Ran sat beside him eating a piece of cheesecake as well. "What did I miss?" Kogoro asked and saw everyone turn to face him realizing that he'd seen these two men before. "Ah. I almost attacked Conan-kun's father." Ran rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Conan looked at her with an embarrassed look on his face. "Ran-neechan did throw my 'Uncle' though." Kogoro opened his mouth before shutting it and pulling up a chair. "Sorry I'm late." He said and Kobayashi-Sensei began talking again.

 

Conan had never had so many people there for him at a parent-teacher conference. It was almost overwhelming. But it was very warm. Yeah. Definitely warm. Conan thought wrapping his arms around Papa's hat as they all left the school together. "I know you aren't the Brat's real father. But thank you for showing an interest in his schooling." Kogoro said and got into his car with Ran allowing Papa to take Conan out for a treat.


End file.
